


Big Brother

by orphan_account



Category: EarthBound, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Picky is really obsessed with his big brother, Porky. One night, he accidentally catches his brother in a sexual situation and things are never quite the same for Picky.





	Big Brother

  
Older brothers are pretty cool, right? Picky thought so. At least, Picky thought his older brother was cool. His older brother, Porky, was cool. Honestly, he was kind of mean, and seemed to care more about other things than spending time with his little brother.

Porky was really interested in their neighbor, Ness. Ness was a really nice kid, he was an older brother too. Ness always seemed happy, he was always looking out for his little sister. They seemed like friends. Picky was envious, he wished Porky was a big brother like Ness. That's not to say Picky disliked his brother, or how his brother acted. He still loved his brother. In fact, Picky was always admiring Porky, trying to act tough like him, growing his blond hair out longer to match his big brother's hairstyle. Anything to get Porky to notice him more, longing for that feeling of friendship with his brother.

Picky really loved Porky, and over time felt more nervous about showing Porky his affection. It felt a little different now. After the night Picky had woken up late, only to find his big brother in the bed across from his, masturbating. At first, Picky didn't know what was going on, so he kept quiet, his shaggy hair helping to hide the fact that he was awake. Picky, luckily, was already facing Porky. Picky watched as his big brother lied in bed, his pajama bottoms kicked off onto the floor, with his chubby hand stuffed in his underwear. Picky felt a little.... weird? Nervous? He wasn't sure, yet he was unable to stop watching. After a bit of grunting and huffing, Porky pulled his underwear down, far enough for his hard cock to be exposed, with theview of him stroking himself perfectly in Picky's view. Picky immediately closed his eyes after seeing his big brother touching himself like that. A wave of nervousness rushed over Picky, causing him to squirm slightly in his bed. His stomach was feeling strange. He's seen his brother naked before, but never like this.

Picky's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his big brother's moans filling the room. Picky had never heard his big brother sound like that before. He sounded cute. Picky started to tremble slightly, causing him to curl up under his blankets, making sure to not bring attention to himself. He even kept his eyes closed for a little longer, to pull off the act of sleeping. It wasn't long before he found himself peeking yet again at his big brother across the room, stroking himself, whimpering, moaning, squirming. Picky felt his face get hot, and his stomach feeling like it was filled with butterflies. That was the first time Picky noticed that he, too, was hard. His hand idly brushing over his crotch under the blankets. He didn't feel like now would be a good time to touch himself more, his mind was much more focused on Porky. The idle touches alone felt good for Picky. Just watching Porky was enough to make Picky feel good.

Just as Picky found himself lost in watching his brother's actions, that's when it happened. Porky arched his back, a deep moan lingering in his throat, his cock throbbing as thick ribbons of white shot out.

...Amazing. Picky had never seen something so cool, and he had never seen his brother look so... so helpless, so lost in pleasure. That look was completely different from the mean, tough facade Porky usually had up. Now, Picky knew that his big brother wasn't always that tough, and that excited Picky.

Picky's mind was racing, the sights, the sounds, the scent of his brother filling his nostrils, the images of his brother's cock, his brother's passionate expression. They were driving him wild, he could feel his own cock, fully erect for the first time, pressing against the fabric of his underwear, feeling tight and uncomfortable. Picky shut his eyes tight, still trying his best to pass as sleeping. Luckily, it worked, or Porky just didn't care. Either way, he waited for, and occasionally peeked at, his big brother as he slid out of his underwear, which he used as a cloth to clean himself up with. Porky tossed them aside, sliding back into his pajama bottoms, and slumping back into bed, panting.

Soon, the panting turned into soft breathing, which turned into snoring. Picky nearly jumped out of bed as soon as he knew his big brother was asleep. He wasn't sure what he was doing, it was almost as if his mind was on auto pilot, but Picky had quickly snatched the sticky, used underwear and quickly locked himself in the bathroom. So, this is what his big brother was up to? What's this sticky stuff? Without a thought, Picky had pulled the underwear to his face, right under his nostrils. He could feel the wetness of sweat and cum brush against his lips, the musky smell of his brother lingering right under his nose. He just watched his big brother, and now Picky found himself stroking his own cock, taking in the smells, tastes and sensations.

Gosh, this felt really, really good. No wonder his cool big brother knew how to do something that felt so good. Porky knew so much, he was so cool, he wanted to know what it would feel like to touch Porky there, to stroke his big brother. Picky wanted to be the one to make his big brother moan, the one to cause him to squirm and sweat. Picky wanted to make his big brother cum, just like he watched him do to himself. Picky had tried and tried, but no matter how good he felt, he never did finish like his brother did. Picky finally found himself too tired to continue, and he washed his hands, slowly sneaking back into the bedroom, placing his big brother's underwear back in place, before sinking into bed, falling asleep instantly.

Ever since that night, Picky felt a lot different. He felt as if he loved his brother more than before, but wasn't sure how to explain it. He never could figure out why he didn't finish like Porky did, either, yet nearly every night since that first night, Picky would find himself getting hard, jerking off either in his bed stealthily under the covers as he watched Porky, or in the bathroom after watching his big brother get off first. He'd find himself overcome with pleasure, but he couldn't cum yet. This had been going on for weeks now, at least. Tonight was one of the nights where Picky had watched his big brother yet again, and now he was in the bathroom, using his brother's fresh cum as lubricant, making his cock even harder. It felt so good, the slickness of his brother only clouding his mind more. Picky was also taking in deep breaths of his brother's used, sweaty underwear. Picky had a particular fondness for this pair, he wasn't sure why. A soft black pair, stained with the bits of cum Picky hadn't been able to wipe off.

The smell, the cum, everything, it was just so exciting, so intoxicating. Maybe he wasn't supposed to feel this way about his big brother. Picky didn't care. His big brother was just so cool. Big brother Porky.

'Porky.'

'Big brother.'

'Big bro. '

Picky started to feel light headed, his knees trembling, his hand furiously stroking his cock. Porky. His big bro. That was all Picky could think about. He wanted to see his big brother squirm. He wanted to touch him, to feel him, to be the one to make his big brother feel good. Maybe then, Porky would notice his little brother. Maybe he'd realize how much his little brother was in love with him.

Picky gasped. Something was happening, was this it? Picky's hips started to buck, and he was glad to be sitting, as his legs tensed up and his knees trembled. His pace increased, his breathing becoming labored. His hand moving on its own, while the other hand held the black garments directly onto his face to stifle his moaning.

'B--Big bro--ooh...Ooooh!!'

It finally happened. Picky finally came for the first time. He was slouched over, sticky white mess in one hand, a sticky pair of underwear in the other. It felt so good. Picky needed a while to catch his breath after that experience. His small body trembling all over. He did it, he was able to cum, just like his big brother. Would Porky be proud? Impressed? As much as Picky wanted to share with Porky what had just happened, he realized it was probably not the best idea. It took a pretty long time for Picky to regain his composure. It was really late now, and he could barely keep himself awake long enough to rinse himself clean and drag himself into his bed. Picky's arms were so tired he barely covered up with his blanket, curling up and falling asleep peacefully, immediately. He looked peaceful. Unaware of the fact that Picky had kept his big brother's underwear in his hands as he slept. Picky slept really well that night.


End file.
